


The Bamfylde Family

by SSDSnape



Series: Bamfylde Saga [5]
Category: To Serve Them All My Days - R. F. Delderfield
Genre: Adopted!Boyer & Brairley, David's POV, Father Figure!David Powlett-Jones, Gen, Off-screen Rape, Sexually Assaulted!Boyer, Spanking, Uncle Figure!Howarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: War veteran David Powlett-Jones comes to teach at Bamfylde after being invalided out of the war. As he settles in to a new life at the school he soon finds himself a father figure to two boys, who he later adopts. Boyer who is badly beaten and sexually assaulted, goes missing because he is unable to tell anyone about what happened. And Briarley, after the boy receives some terribly devastating news.





	1. Bamfylde

I arrived at Bamfylde Halt on time surprisingly, only to find after stepping off the train that there wasn't a car waiting my arrival. Even though I didn't feel up to walking much, I took a deep breath of Devonshire air and began the however long it may take trek up to the school.  
I limped my way through the entrance way of the school's long drive and continued on up, past a rugby practice match that was in mid-play. I stopped to watch a bit of it. The boys were good. I didn't stay long as I found myself thinking back to my time in the trenches, seeing my fellow soldiers lying caked in mud wounded, mutilated or dead. 

 

Up at the school I walked in through the grand doorway and was met by Algy Herries the Headmaster, as he made his way across the entrance hall.  
"Mr Powlett-Jones?"  
"Headmaster Herries?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry for there not being any transport for you. We had a Bone-shaker until Christmas, but then Banbury who drove it had to do his bit and joined the Army Service Corpse. I hope they don't entrust him with one of those Thornicrofts. He's sure to wreck it. I hope you weren't too warn out by the walk?"  
"Oh no, I enjoyed it actually. There, there wasn't much walking distance round the hospital." 

 

Once I was shown into Headmaster Herries office, and had filled myself up on tea and cakes, we went through the interview. At the end I had my say at last. I said that I didn't even know if I wanted to teach. That I felt adrift, unable to ever land the raft. In the end I believe I was blackmailed? No. Cajoled into accepting the post. I woke up the next morning and would be teaching my first class, as part of the teaching profession. I spent most of the morning checking and double checking that I had the books I needed for the day. Once I was sure I had everything I made my way down to breakfast. I nodded to my fellow teachers and sat down in the only available empty seat left at the staff table. I didn't feel nervous, not yet. I felt queazy and all that I did manage to eat, tasted more like ash that the usual flavour of eggs and bacon. 

 

I made my way to my first class of the day not long after breakfast. I entered the classroom and walked down the centre aisle up to my desk, as the class stood up. I put down my books and took a deep breath and turned to face the surprisingly silent class. Something was off with that already. I'd been told that this class was quite talkative, and yet here they were sitting in silence.  
"Morning everyone."  
"Morning sir." They replied in a monotone, as they sat back down.  
"Right, well," I went on, "you've been looking at Elizabeth the first's domestic policy, I gather. So turn to page three hundred and fourteen."  
The boys did so.  
"Now," I was nervous as hell, but carried on as best I could. "with her on the throne, they frequently challenged and given her other present concern about the succession, Elizabeth and Walsingham constructed an elaborate network of spies and informers. It's often said that--" 

 

I was cut short by a choked cough/sneeze coming from the back of the room. I looked up and found Boyer no longer in his seat but twitching and shaking uncontrollably on the floor, the boy's quickly got up and began saying things like: "It's alright sir, it's just one of Boyer's fits sir." I didn't give them time to continue the charade after that. I could tell it was faked straight away.  
"Everyone back to their seats!" I raised my voice above the clamour. "Now!"  
"I was only trying to help, sir." One boy by the name of Dobson replied, as he along with everyone else sat back down. 

 

"Get up Boyer." I said. "Quite a performance. But it needs work."  
"What do you mean, sir?" Boyer asked surprised, as he stood up and I began to chuckle at their shocked expressions.  
"It's only fare to warn you I'm an expert in all forms of hysteria. I should be. I spent the last seven months in Shell-shock wards. I'll be frank. This is my first day yer, you know that. You may not know, that it's also my first day in the teaching profession. Teaching in schools at least and amongst other things, I've been teaching recruits how to deal with the enemy. Think about that. Because the enemy from now on... is you, right?"

 

"Yes sir." The boy replied, softly.  
"Sit down Boyer, and we'll say no more about this. You deserve far worse, but I'm told that every dog deserves one bite. That was yours."  
"Sorry sir." Boyer replied. "It was only a... a..."  
"A tryout?"  
"Yes sir. None of us knew about the hospital, sir."  
"No reason why you should."  
After that everything went on more smoothly, one thing Boyer's little display did get rid of was the tension in the room and my nervousness. 

 

................ 

 

I had been at Bamfylde now for a month and was slowly coming to like teaching. The boys listened and took notes as I droned on about the Civil War between Cromwell and the Royalists, as well as discussing up-to-date history. Mainly on the War and what the outcome would be for whichever side won.  
On Wednesday however, one of my pupils, the boy who had faked a hysteria fit during my first ever time teaching a class, didn't turn up for today's lesson. I did begin to wonder halfway through the lesson if it was another joke, and that Boyer was going to throw open the door to the classroom and run in or some such notion. But he never put in an appearance. 

 

His friend Dobson was becoming increasingly agitated as the day went on I thought, from what I'd seen of him. Usually he was found hanging around with Chad Boyer as the two were usually up to some sort of mischief. Whether it was making the odd bet, or faking epileptic fits as some form of rite for all new teachers. This time however, Dobson hadn't been with Boyer at all. No, in fact, no one had seen Chad Boyer since very early this morning, when he had gotten up earlier than usual to get in an hour's cramming. Boyer wasn't one for slacking or skiving off. Not during school hours anyway. In the end Dobson came to me for help in looking for his friend. After I had gotten the few minor facts from the boy and very little they were to, I sent him on his way and went to consult Algy Herries. Together, for most of that night Algy, myself and Howarth searched the school for Chad Boyer.


	2. Boyer Found

It was almost three in the morning when I eventually found Boyer down in the school boiler room. He was huddled up under the low pipes in a darkened corner. I knelt down to get a closer look at him, and discovered that he had been badly beaten. Half his face was bruised and his breathing was laboured. I brought my hand up and gently touched his arm to wake him. He woke and recoiled at my touch.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, Chad." I said softly, as I sat down on the cold floor before him. "I only want to help. Can you tell me what happened? Or who hurt you?"  
He shook his head as he blinked back tears. "Will you come out from under there?" I asked. 

 

................ 

 

Once I got him to my rooms I helped him to sit down on the sofa and then went to my bathroom, where I kept a few mediocre medical supplies. I brought them back and knelt down beside the boy now lying there.  
"Are you in any pain?" I asked.  
Even though Boyer shook his head, I knew he was lying. I could see it in his grey eyes that something else was haunting him, other than the beating he had received. 

 

After a few minutes of the both of us staring at the other, Boyer finally relented in letting me attend to check the bruising to his face. Nothing felt broken, as I gently prodded the bruised areas checking for broken bones. I could see the boy was uncomfortable, his body tense and taught. His grey wary eyes fixed on me until I had finished and sat back.  
"Your face seems fine. Nothing appears to be broken." I said. "As for your breathing, well I'm no expert but I would say that your ribs are probably bruised too. Here take these painkillers."  
I handed him a box with two pills in, he took them and ate them one at a time. After a while he fell asleep.  
I stood up and went to get a few spare bed sheets to cover him with. I then let him sleep. 

 

Before I turned in for the night I sent for a runner and told him to take a note I handed over to Algy Herries. It said that I had found Boyer in bad shape and that he would be staying with me for a few days. And that I wanted a few days off to look after him. After I sent the boy on his way I went off to bed myself.  
I had only been asleep for two hours maybe, when I was woken by the sound of pleading and begging coming from my siting room. I got up, hurriedly put my housecoat on and stepped out into my rooms. Boyer was thrashing around on the sofa, mumbling and moaning loudly in his troubled sleep. Tears rolling down his face. 

 

I sat down beside him and gently shook him awake.  
"It's alright Chad, it's just a dream." I said softly.  
Boyer jerked awake, his eyes snapping open. He looked about the room before coming to resting his eyes on me. He sat up as best he could and before I knew what was happening, I found myself with Boyer hugging me for dear life - crying brokenly into my chest.  
When he had calmed down somewhat, he eventually told me what had happened to him. I was not expecting...

 

................

 

In the morning I woke to a stiff neck, with Boyer leaning against my side sleeping more peacefully than he had last night. I gently unfastened the boy's arms from around my waist and eased him down back on to the sofa, when a soft knock rapped upon my door. I went to answer it.  
On the threshold stood Algy Herries and Howarth, both looking rather like myself probably. As though they hadn't gotten much sleep. I put my finger to my lips and allowed them in. 

 

Algy and Howarth entered my sitting room and saw Boyer lying across my sofa sleeping soundly, turning I bade them to follow me into my study. Inside I kept the door slightly ajar, just in case Boyer woke and wondered where I had gone. After joining the other two and taking a seat, I told them where I found Boyer, and what had happened. Algy was speechless that not only was a student of his beaten to a pulp on school grounds, but that he had been sexually assaulted as well was too much to take in. I looked at Howarth. 

 

He stood up and made his way over to my drinks cabinet, where he opened it and poured out three rather large glasses of scotch. A bit early for alcohol, but under the circumstances I simply took it.  
"Who was the culprit?" Howarth asked, after knocking back his scotch in one go. "Did Boyer say who attacked him?"  
"You're not going to like the answer." I replied.  
"Who was it David?" Algy asked softly, looking grim.  
"Carter."  
Algy closed his eyes and bowed his head, while Howarth dropped the glass he'd been holding. The sound of the glass shattering on my study floor woke Boyer from his much needed sleep and came running in looking terrified. 

 

He latched himself on to me shivering uncontrollably, his head buried in my chest hiding his face from the other two in the room. Trying to get his laboured breathing under control. Boyer didn't want people seeing him like this. A broken shell. Unable to stand anyone's touch but mine it seemed.  
"I'll kill him." Howarth stated and made a start for the door. I wasn't the only one surprised when Boyer suddenly let go of me and took hold of Howarth instead.  
"Don't! Please." Boyer begged, holding Howarth's arm in a death grip. 

 

Howarth stared down at the shivering boy with soft eyes. He brought up his right hand and gently eased Boyer's fingers from around his arm.  
"Easy lad." He said, as he guided the boy with a gentle touch back into my arms. "You stay here with David, while myself and the Headmaster sort out Carter, alright? I promise I won't kill him."  
Boyer nodded before turning his head back into my chest. I soon felt fresh tears beginning to soak through my shirt. 

 

After Howarth and Herries left, I put my arm round Boyer's waist and guided him back over to the sofa, where we both sat down. For a long while we simply sat there in silence, my arms wrapped loosely around Chad Boyer as he stayed glued to my side.  
I began to wonder if it would be better for Chad to leave Bamfylde and return home until he was well enough to return. I put the idea to the boy and was stunned once again by his answer. Chad Boyer didn't have a home? He lived in an orphanage. He had gotten a scholarship to Bamfylde. 

 

................

 

I felt hollow I suppose you could call it. In a way I felt more like keeping Boyer here, in stead of letting him return to this orphanage for the holidays. The way he has been since I found him after the attack, I wondered if he would be able to manage leaving me. I couldn't see it happening myself, so I began to think of other possibilities.


	3. Decision Made

While I was collecting all of Chad's belongings from his dormitory, Howarth was dousing Carter in his wrath, a wrath he didn't let show that often. I was later told by Howarth himself what had happened.  
Once I had everything of Boyer's I took it back to my rooms, while Chad was in my shower. I laid out some fresh clothes for the boy before I sat down at my desk and began writing a letter.  
A little later Chad stepped back into my sitting room dressed in my housecoat, not that I minded. He saw me seated at my desk busy writing as he made his way over back to the sofa and found the fresh clothes I'd laid out. 

 

Another couple of minutes went by of the sound of my nib scratching on paper, when I stopped at the sound of a soft cough behind me. I put down my pen and turn round in my chair and found Chad standing there, dressed and looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.  
The bruising to his face was starting to heal a bit, but it would take a week or more probably to begin to fade. I nodded to the free chair just off to my left and Boyer stepped forward and took it.  
After a few moments I finally stated my idea to the boy.  
"I've been thinking long and hard about what do with you Chad, and I've made a decision. How would you like to be adopted?" I asked.  
"..." Chad replied, his eyes wide, before turning sad and downcast. "Who would want me, sir?"  
I smiled.  
"Well, how would you like to be adopted by me?" 

 

Chad Boyer snapped his head up, shot out of his chair and latched himself on to me. His arms around my neck.  
"Yes sir!" He said. "Please."  
"I should warn you Chad, that I have a few rules I will want you to live by, while in my care." I became serious in my tone. "I do not tolerate lying in any form. Nor do I tolerate boys leaving the school for any reason. If you do either of these things, you will receive a spanking. Am I clear?"  
Chad nodded his understanding.  
"Very well then." I said, giving him a gently squeeze in my arms. "Later I will go and tell the Headmaster. By the way, you will be living here with me from now on. Just until you're back on your feet and feeling like your old self again."  
"Thank you, sir." 

 

................

 

Later in the afternoon after making sure that Chad would be alright left to his own devices for an hour or so, I left my rooms and made my way down to Algy Herries' rooms. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a tirade of muffled voices coming from within. I hadn't heard what Algy sounded like when angry until now. The other voice was unmistakable too. Carter's. I thought it best to come back later, so I made my way to the Masters common room where I found Howarth seated in his usual armchair, smoking his Gold Flake cigarettes and reading the paper. 

 

I came over and sat down on the sofa next to him, took out my own cigarette, lit it and inhaled deeply.  
"How is young Boyer doing, David?" Howarth asked, puffing away.  
"He's doing better." I replied. "I've just told him that I plan to adopt him. He was thrilled. I came down here to let Algy know of this new turn in my life, but when I got to his rooms I heard him bollocking Carter." "Yes. Algy took him away after I had had my say." Howarth went on. "He'll be out of here before dinner." 

 

There was a pause as we both puffed thoughtfully on our cigarettes.  
"I'm glad that someone has decided to give Chad Boyer a home. I think the only people who truly knew of his living conditions are myself, Algy of course and now you, PJ. Didn't want the boys to know I dare say."  
"I can understand the reason." I said. "Now tell me," I added after a moment, "what did you say to the Poopstick?"  
Howarth chuckled.  
"Well, now..."


	4. Brairley's Predicament

A month had passed since I had gained unofficial custody of Chad Boyer, who was well on his way to returning to the boy he was before Carter attacked him. He was of course still shy around the Masters apart from myself and Howarth who had become something of an Uncle figure to the boy. When school wasn't in session, Chad was usually found in my rooms or Howarth's depending on his mood and who he was nearest to at the time. The bastard with the 'gammy knee' Carter was no longer here. He had been booted out by Algy and carted off by the police soon after the Headmaster had finished ranting at the man. Howarth and I spent the evening celebrating with a bottle of gin, while Chad was in my study doing homework. 

 

Today I was summoned to old Algy's rooms to discus something or other, I wasn't quite sure what exactly. So after I made sure that Chad was okay on his own for a while, I hastened down to see the man.  
When I got there Algy and Ellie were there in the midsts of tea. Algy bade me to join them. During tea and scones he asked me if I could talk to young John Briarley, who had been sitting out in the forecourt for some time. Apparently he gotten news that his father was killed in the war. I said that I didn't know what I could say, but I would try. I left the Herries to their tea and made my way outside. There was Briarley, sitting on the stone bench looking lost. I limped my way over and sat down next to him. 

 

"Was he a professional?" I asked softly, already wondering if this was the right way to go.  
Briarley nodded.  
"Yes. They taught us all we knew. We wouldn't have lasted five minutes without them. I served in the Ypres Sector twice. What was he like? Maybe I knew him."  
"I never saw much of him." Brairley said finally. "Came here once, on Leave. Said that if anything happened to him, I had to look after... my sisters and the Mater."  
I was shocked when the boy suddenly broke down. Just at the thought of looking after his mother and sisters? 

 

It was then that the boy said that it wasn't just his father that had died, but his mother and sisters too. There had been a fire and his mother and sisters hadn't been able to get out in time. He was now alone in the world. I closed my eyes and put my arm round his shoulders. Just like Boyer had done, so did young Briarley. He buried his head in my chest and bawled. I looked up, out over the grounds my own eyes feeling moist as I looked at nothing really. Just thinking of what could be done to help. 

 

After a while we stood up and together we went back into the school. I took him up to my rooms, where we found Chad sitting, reading a book from my shelves. He looked up as we entered.  
"Everything alright, Briarley?" He asked.  
I shook my head and Chad raised a brow at me before turning back to his book. I would explain things later if Briarley wasn't up to it. 

 

................

 

So, I had now gained unofficial custody of two boys. It was good in a way, for Boyer at least. He would have a brother in Briarley, someone he could talk to and confide in. And I myself wouldn't really be alone in raising them. Not when I had Algy and Ellie Herries and not forgetting Howarth to keep an eye out. Especially when I couldn't be there for them. 

 

I smiled at the thought. I had gained myself an instant family. Some would say, I'm sure, that I was too young. That Boyer and Briarley were more like brothers to me than sons, but I didn't care. The boys saw me as a father figure and if I'm honest, saw Howarth as a sort of surrogate father to me. _I wonder what his reaction would be if I told him?_  
I chuckled to myself as I pictured it. Algy and Ellie Herries felt like an uncle and aunt to me, much like Chad and John saw an uncle in Howarth. 

 

As time went on Chad and John grew closer, and John was very good with helping Chad get through his troubles with sleep and nightmares thanks to Carter. John was literally sick when Chad told him what had happened. He even cried for his friend and brother, in which Chad was touched that someone other than myself, the Herries and Howarth cared about him. 

 

We were sitting at the table by the fire in our rooms playing a game of cards. Chad and John had placed down their cards, and I had yet to do so. I sat there staring at nothing really, with a big smile upon my face.  
"It's your turn, Pow Wow." Chad said, then looked up from his hand to me, before turning to John with a frown.  
"Pow Wow?" John asked. "Are you with us?" 

 

John looked to his brother and shrugged his shoulders.  
It made me smile every time Chad and John called me 'Pow Wow'. It was their term of endearment, instead of calling me 'dad' or 'father'. It was also a word they could use in school (as all the boys did anyway) without being reprimanded for it. They only ever used 'sir' when the two of them were in trouble - which wasn't often. I eventually blinked when I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking it. 

 

"Are you alright, Pow Wow?" Chad asked, looking at me worriedly.  
"I'm more than alright boys." I said, smiling softly now as I looked at them across the table. "I was just thinking about how happy I was. Am."  
"Oh?" Chad asked with a wink to John, who smirked and nodded turning from his brother back to me. "When was that?"  
"Eh!" I replied sharply, with a slight glare.  
Chad and John laughed.  
I shook my head and joined them.


	5. Adoption Papers and Armistice

Two weeks later on Monday morning I walked down to Bamfylde Halt Station and I took the train up to London where I signed the official Adoption Papers, making me both Chad Boyer and John Brairley's legal guardian. Once I return to Bamfylde I made my way over to Algy Herries house where him and Ellie had been waiting for my return, along with Chad, John and Howarth. "Well?" Howarth asked.  
Keeping my face impassive, I looked down as I opened my jacket and pulled out from the inside pocket a bunch of large white papers folded up. 

 

I unfurled them and (still blank faced) handed over the papers to the boys, who took them with uneasiness and looked down at the front pages.  
"This suspense is killing me." Howarth grumbled, as he puffed on his Gold Flake.  
"Us too." Algy went on, as he looked between the boys' wide eyed expressions and me, who gave a slight wink back. Algy's eyebrows shot up as he and Ellie shared a smile.  
" _This doc-document declares that Mr David Powlett-Jones has official custody of Chad Boyer and John Briarley._ " Chad read aloud. 

 

In the presence of Howarth, Algy and Ellie Herries, Chad and John cheered loudly before standing up and launching themselves at me. Howarth and Algy laughed as the boys flew past them and banged into me, knocking me to the ground with my two sons on top of me, hugging me to death. Ellie wiped her eyes before getting up and leaving the room, only to return a short time later pushing in front of her a trolley laden with goodies. She had cooked up a storm of a treat for us in celebration.  
Once the boys had gotten to their feet and helped me up off the floor, we all sat down and enjoyed our tea. 

 

"David, now that you have two boys to look after and bring up - for want of a better word, and with our help of course, I've decided to give you the Housemastership of Havelock's."  
"I'm honoured, Headmaster." I replied, while Chad and John cheered. "But wouldn't it have been better giving it to one of the longer serving members of the staff. Like Cordwainer or..." I look at Howarth. "Or Howarth?"  
"Oh come on Pow Wow." John said, around his scone. "Say yes."  
I raised my brow in his direction, just as Chad nudged him lightly in the ribs.  
"Judy Cordwainer's health is not good," Algy went on with a smile.  
"And I turned it down flat." Howarth continued. "I suggested Algy should offer it to you."  
"Well I--" I looked from Howarth to the smiling Herries, to Chad and John who were nodding and smiling. "Alright. I'll do it." 

 

................. 

 

A few days later I entered my classroom and had to push my way through the throng of boys, to get up to the front of the room and my desk.  
"If your not sitting at your desks within six seconds, it'll be six of the best. One... Two..."  
There was a great scraping going on behind me.  
"Three... Four..."  
I put my books down and pulled out my chair. I didn't sit down, but stood there surveying the boys sitting at their desks now, looking up at me expectantly.  
"Right. Now we'r--" I said, glancing up and found Dobson with his hand raised.  
"What is it, Dobson?"  
"It's Armistice, sir." Dobson said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Ceasefire's at eleven o'clock, sir. Daffy's uncle in Fleet Street telephoned. There's going to be a holiday." 

 

"It's true sir." Brairley replied.  
Everyone cheered loudly and pummelled their desks.  
"QUIET!" I shouted.  
Everyone fell silent and looked back at me.  
"Is that true, Dobson?"  
"It's true sir." Boyer went on, instead. "Everyone knows. There's going to be a big sausaging in hall tonight." Boyer went on.  
"What an earth is that?" I asked looking perplexed. 

 

"Well, none of us have ever actually been to one. But there's going to be one tonight, sir."  
"And Mr Herries says," Dobson finished, "it's up to individual members of staff whether they... teach the lesson or not."  
"Tuck shop's open all afternoon, sir!" said Simmonds.  
"Well, in the circumstances gentlemen, perhaps I better say... that I'll see you all this evening."  
There was a great cheer of Hurray sent up, before there was a mad dash out the door.

 

................. 

 

As I made my way up the centre aisle of the dining hall I received a huge and rowdy round of applause and cheers, just as Judy Cordwainer had before I entered. I sat down at the staff table and nodded to the others. Poor Howarth looked bored to death, where he sat at the far end of the table, resting his head in his hand, elbow on the table. Algy got up and made his way down to me and poured me a drink from a large milk jug, just as the boys started singing a rowdy, if slightly off key but well enough version of _There's A Long, Long Trail_. 

 

Soon all I could see whilst having to listen to the boy's loud boisterous singing, were flashes of the men and boys I had served with on the battlefield. Caked in mud, shot to bits, legs blown off, blood and gore everywhere. Tears began pooling in my eyes and that damn song didn't help. I felt as though I shouldn't be here. Nearly all of these boys had lost someone, a father, uncles and brothers out on the Front, and here was I. I survived and they hadn't. I needed to get out of here. I stood up and slunk out of the hall. 

 

What I didn't know, was that I had been seen leaving. Howarth had followed me out and both Chad and John had followed Howarth out - after seeing that I was no longer at the head table. I stood leaning against the wall outside under the moonlit sky, silent tears rolling down my face, when Howarth found me. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Just being here helped. He struck a match and joined me in a smoke. After a few minutes the boys joined us.  
"Are you alright, Pow Wow?" Chad asked softly, looking at me with concern. John too. 

 

"I'm fine boys," I replied, "it's just hard listening to that particular song. It brought back... memories."  
Howarth placed his arm around my shoulders and began speaking a verse by Heine - the Germanic poet.  
Afterwards Howarth suggested that we all go on up to his rooms for our own lighter Armistice celebration. Howarth's 'lighter' celebration turned out to be nice. Just the four of us. It wasn't until the boys had fallen asleep on the small settee, that Howarth cracked open the gin.


	6. The Bamfylde Family

Myself, Chad and John moved out of our rooms in Havelock's and into a cottage on the grounds of Bamfylde, thanks to Algy Herries. We were now neighbour's of his and Ellie. Algy told us that we were Bamfylde School's first live-in family for nearly a century.  
It had three bedrooms, a large living room, a kitchen big enough to fit a table and chairs round it comfortably and a study. It took us two days to move all of our things across. Once settled, I made tea and we sat by fire in our new sitting room together and chatted about things in general. 

 

A month or two after we had moved in to the cottage, Chad was accosted by his long time friend Dobson, who told Chad that he had to take on a bet if he wanted to keep his status in school. His status as a Mischief Maker. Even though Chad had gone back to whom he had been before Carter's attack, he hadn't really been the same. He was more subdued in his mischief. And rarely did he take a bet now. So when Dobson came up with the bet, as a sort of test, Chad being Chad accepted it. 

 

He didn't want to be classed as a coward by his oldest friend and took the bet to go into Challacombe one evening, disguised in a hat, false beard and moustache to buy a pint of beer for the landlord of the Malsters Arms and to drink a pint himself. Chad knew the risks if he was caught. Pow Wow had told him what they were, but he wanted to prove that he could still be like he used to be before... 

 

So, he took the bet from Dobson and later that evening after dinner, he put on his disguise, borrowed a motorcycle and rode into Challacombe. At nine o'clock he took a few deep breathes and entered the pub, thankfully it wasn't too crowded. He stood tall and made his way up to the public bar and ordered a pint. Along with a half pint for the landlord.  
He turned a leant his back against the bar and slowly lifted his glass to his lips. 

 

Over in the corner by the door - close to the fire, sat Mr Barnaby the Latin Master. He was warming himself with the fire and the glass of brandy in front of him. He looked up and round the room. His eyes stopped on the short dark swathed figure propped up at the bar, contemplating his pint rather than drinking it. Mr Barnaby's eyes widened when he noticed the beard on the man slip. He kept his eyes on this strange man, as he watched him take a few gulps of his pint. 

 

Sensing eyes on him, Chad looked up and across the room to the corner. His eyes went wide as they fell on Mr Barnaby. He quickly turned away and stayed huddled against the bar, hoping he hadn't been recognised. By the time he had finished his pint, which took about half and hour, Chad stood tall made sure his beard was in place and left. He made it back to the motorcycle and was about to sat the ignition, when a hand fell on to his left should. 

 

"I think you have some explaining to do lad, don't you?"  
Chad looked over his shoulder and found Mr Barnaby. He gulped and took off the beard and hat.  
"Boyer!"  
"Hello sir." Chad replied wearily.  
"I take it, your father doesn't know you're here?" Mr Barnaby asked shrewdly.  
Chad shook his head.  
"You had better come with me. Leave the bike here. Come on." 

 

............... 

 

Myself and John had spent the remainder of the day and best part of the evening back in our old rooms, sorting out some furnishings for turning the rooms into guest rooms. We were just about finished at eleven thirty and were about to return to our cottage, when there was a sharp rap on the door. I went to answer it and found Mr Barnaby standing there with his his hand resting firmly on Chad's shoulder. 

 

"Ah, PJ, Herries told me you were here. I'm sorry it's late, but I just returned from the Malsters Arms in Challacombe, where I found young Boyer here, standing at the public bar disguised and drinking a pint of beer."  
"What?!" I asked stunned, looking from Barnaby to Chad and back.  
"I'll leave him with you now. Goodnight, PJ."  
I bade Barnaby goodnight and stood aside, glaring at Chad as he stepped into the room. 

 

I shut the door and asked John if he would mind stepping into the other room. Once John had done so, I stared down at Chad with my arms cross. Chad seemed to find the floor rather interesting to look at, until I started speaking.  
"You were doing so well. What possessed you to go into Challacombe?"  
"It was... I felt..." Chad replied lamely. "I felt I was ready to... to... but even when I got there I felt out of my depth. But I steeled myself and... I'm sorry." 

 

"What were you wearing, dare I ask?"  
"A hat, false beard and moustache with a long cloak, sir."  
"It was a bet wasn't it?" I asked shrewdly.  
Chad nodded.  
"Well, you know what's about to happen, yes?"  
"Sir."  
"Let's get it over with then." 

 

I sat down in a chair by the table and patted my lap. Chad gulped and began shaking, but still stepped forward, stopped, lowered his trousers and underpants to his ankles and finally lowered himself over my knee.  
By the time I had finished tanning Chad's backside, until it was a deep red hue. Chad was a blubbering mess and my hand was stinging something fierce. I dare say as fierce as Chad's backside felt. I helped him up and to dress, before I stood up too and enveloped him into my arms. We stayed that way until he had calmed down. 

 

................ 

 

That night instead of returning to our cottage, Chad, John and myself opted to stay the night here in our old rooms and a bloody good thing we did too. That night after everyone was asleep a fire broke out, god knows how but it did. It was Chad who woke John and I - him being a light sleeper now, ever since he was attacked - woke to the smell of smoke at around three in the morning and quickly roused us, before running out of our rooms, grabbing the Fire Bell and began shaking it for all it was worth. 

 

Everyone began making a run for it down the smoke-filled stairs. I sent John out with the boys, while I stayed with Chad.  
"Is everyone out Chad?" I asked hurriedly. "Did you count them all?"  
"Yes, I'm sure all of them came past."  
"Sir! Mr Pow Wow, sir!" Simmonds ran back in. "The Kassava twins, sir! They're trapped on the roof!"  
"...!" I exclaimed and ran outside, with Chad and Simmonds right behind me. "Simmonds! Run to Mr Herries and get him to call the Brigade! Hurry!"  
"Sir!" And Simmonds ran. 

 

I meanwhile, found a long length of rope and surprisingly enough a ladder too. I put the rope on my shoulder and leant the ladder against the ivy-clad wall.  
"Pow Wow you can't go up there!" Chad said hurriedly, halting my ascent. "It's not safe!"  
"Get back Chad! Go and stand with the others!" I replied as I went up three runs. 

 

"You can't!"  
I looked down into Chad's worried face.  
"Do as your told boy!" I replied angrily, before shinnying up the remaining runs.  
Chad gasped, as John came up to him and wrapped him in a hug.  
"He'll be alright, Chad." John said, as they turned and walked over to wait with everyone else. "Come on." 

 

Up on the parapet I tied one end of the rope round one of the two boys and helped him over to the edge and down the ladder.  
"He's down sir!" Letheret called back up to me. I then pulled the rope back up and did the same to the other twin. He went down, and the ladder went down with him. It was too long for the boys to manoeuvre back into place. As the smoke thickened, I looked around and found a short and thick curved inverted bar. I quickly tied one end of the rope to it and ran for the edge. There I turned, took up the rope and began to abseil down off the parapet. I was almost at ground level when the knot came loose and I fell the remaining three feet. Chad and John were immediately at my side. I hugged them both and apologised to Chad for snapping at him earlier. 

 

................. 

 

At dinner the next night, Algy stood up and gave a speech.  
"I've had news from the hospital," he said, "the Kassavas have some minor burns, but are otherwise completely unharmed. Thanks to the quick-thinking and may I say heroic actions of Mr Powlett-Jones."  
Poor Howarth - who had been up half the night like the other teachers - sat dozing in his chair on my right, was woken with a start thanks to my sons. No sooner had Algy sat down, then Chad and John stood up.  
"Three cheers for Pow Wow!" John said loudly. "Hip hip--"  
" _HURRAY!_ " Chorused all the boys.  
"Hip--"  
" _HURRAY!"_  
"Hip--"  
" _HURRAY!"_

 

Chad then immediately began singing.  
"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow--" Everyone joined him in singing it, Chad being the loudest of them all. "For he's a jolly good f-ell-ow! And so say all of us! And so say all of us! And so say all of us!--"  
I was embarrassed as hell, but touched. 

 

"-For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good f-ell-ow!--"  
Well, who'd have thought it.  
"-And so say all of us!"  
Everyone, staff and boys alike all got to their feet and gave me a standing ovation. 

 

................

 

Years past and life at Bamfylde went on and continued to thrive. Chad and John eventually graduated and moved on with their lives. John ended up joining the Second War when it inevitably came along, and made it out the other side with minor injuries. I continued on as a teacher here and eventually took over as Headmaster, when old Algy Herries retired. I'm still here in fact - no longer as Headmaster, but still ambling on in my old age. 

 

Ian Howarth passed on from cancer a year before War broke out, aged seventy-two. Both Chad and John were devastated. They had loved him and he them. They had received a shock when we had read the will and discovered that Howarth had left them both a substantial legacy, for which they were both grateful for. Ian Howarth's last wish was to die here at Bamfylde, which I allowed. And now he lies buried here outside the chapel, alongside Algy and Ellie Herries. 

 

But what of Chad Boyer? What happened to him? Well, Chad graduated from Bamfylde as I've said. But he didn't go to war when the time came. Instead, he returned here and took up teaching. And now, he's taken over from me as Headmaster. It's nice to have my boys back here. They always spend their weekends with me, chatting over tea and cake, while my grandchildren run around and play. 

 

It's very good to know that Bamfylde will still be going strong long after I'm gone and I've joined Howarth, Algy and Ellie and all our long past 'old boys'. I know that both Chad and John will continue on.  
When I look back on my life, since entering Bamfylde all those years ago I think; _that I'm glad I stayed._ I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't have gained the custody of two wonderful sons. Nor would I have gained very dear friends in Howarth, Algy and Ellie if I hadn't come here. I thank and love them all. Just as much as I love Bamfylde.


End file.
